Changed
by Zayz
Summary: LJ. "They’re just…them. LilyandJames, JamesandLily. Hogwarts' favorite couple. All the little cracks in between don’t matter when the whole product, their bond, is so grand and immaculate otherwise." As told by Sirius. R&R?


**A/N: This is a different take on the LJ relationship, at least for me, and it's told by Sirius Black. My first time writing as Sirius, so I'm sorry if it sounds a little OoC to you; I can't be sure if I'm doing it right, lol. Please remember to review, & I hope you like it!!**

* * *

Now that James has finally started going out with Lily, the entire school is at an uproar, turning upside with all the madness. I'm surprised classes are even being held anymore, for all the attention the kids here pay to them when something of this magnitude has occurred.

Finally, the Head Boy and the Head Girl, enemies for so long, have fallen in love and started dating!

Rumors are spreading around the school like a flu bug, and all anyone can talk about is LilyandJames, or when they feel creative, JamesandLily.

It's enthralling for the lot of them, seeing their love story unfold. But, in truth, it's even more enthralling for me – I'm James's best friend, and I get to see the inside story.

It was weird for me though, watching him fight tirelessly for the girl he was stuck on and then watching him win her over at long last. For years, I was used to seeing a dejected guy pretending he wasn't dying inside after their latest row, or seeing a guy trying very hard to get over the love of his life when she wasn't speaking to him.

Now, everything's changed.

Now, the guy with messy hair, a laid-back attitude, and an unrequited crush on Lily Evans who somehow became Head Boy is a guy with a girlfriend we all know he cares about.

He spends pretty much all of his time with her; taking her out, kissing her in the common room, talking on one of their dormitory beds. He walks with her to all of his classes, holding her hand like a good couple does, and he switches seats with overwhelmingly-helpful students to sit with her in class too.

He comes back to me and the Marauders every evening after they've been together with a smile on his face, a light in his eyes.

She just makes him so _happy _– she's such a simple pleasure that even seeing her breathe is enough to make his day.

I've never been able to understand it. To me, Lily's just another girl. She's got red hair, green eyes, and a cute smile – she works hard, is the Head Girl, and giggles loudly with her friends over the latest gossip. She's sweet, but she's…well, she's _her_. She's just another human being. But with James…I don't know, it's like she's some kind of a goddess.

He doesn't moon over her, exactly, but he gives her all these little attentions that catch everyone's notice. He gives her a lily flower every Friday before class, and she always puts it in her hair; he puts his hand on the small of her back whenever he goes anywhere with her with this tenderness he's never shown any previous girlfriend before; when he kisses her, it's not because he wants to make a scene – he just _wants _to.

He's shameless with his desire – he loves that girl the way everyone wants to be loved by someone else. He makes everyone else feel inferior, like their relationship could never be that special or that magical.

Everything means something with him; every stroke of her cheek, pat of her hair, kiss on her nose, silly gift for no reason at all, it's all from the heart.

That's probably one of the most stunning things about their relationship though – even when they were on their bumpiest patches of the road, there was always heat involved. A passion in what they said, a fire in their eyes, a sincerity in their faces.

They are the same Lily Evans and James Potter – but this time, their energies weren't involved in creating useless friction that wasn't going to give in. This time, their energies are devoted to the other, making something more beautiful than they could ever dream about.

Yeah, of course they argue. Yeah, of course they fight. Yeah, of course Lily slaps him across the face, James steps on her foot, and they holler the worst of storms on some nights, but no one ever really remembers their spats anymore, including me:

They're just…them. LilyandJames, JamesandLily. Hogwarts' favorite couple. All the little cracks in between don't matter when the whole product, their bond, is so grand and immaculate otherwise.

And that's why I'm happy for James. Even though I don't get to see him as much, even though he makes me jealous because I don't have a girlfriend whose face glows upon my entrance in a room, even though he's started toning down his wild-boy ways because he hangs out with a well-mannered chick all the time, I'm just glad he's found someone who always has the capacity to make his day.

He's my best friend in the world – and if he wants to ride Lily off into the sunset, his arms around her, I'm always going to be the guy giving the commentary in the end-credits, about how publicized as their courtship is, it's pure, and it's the best thing that's happened to either of them.

And if he's on cloud nine, I'll be the overseeing angel (though without those twinky dresses or halos), enjoying his enjoyment and laughing my arse off when Lily decides to playfully shove him off the edge, but help him up anyway at the very last second.

I mean, what else are friends for?


End file.
